Forum:2011-07-04 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Tiktoffen rattles off a long list of employers, all of them interesting or entertaining, but two stuck out for storytelling purposes. The Downunders and the Sons of Franklin. Organizations in Australia and the United States? Alas, yet another mystery arises. There are so many that I am beginning to lose track. Woe is me. -- Billy Catringer 05:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Quite a throwing arm there, Tiktoffen! I'm curious about the Sons of Franklin too. I thought that the Americas were nearly unreachable and the domain of the natives. Great Cthulhu 05:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Personally I'm more interested in The Silent Librarians. 08:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) What im afraid of is there will be a chapter or twelve on all these groups he is claiming to work for. P.S. i hope Agatha doesnt break her glasses. Agathahetrodyne 06:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Agatha has not broken her glasses not once in this whole story despite having dropped them several times. I therefore conclude that she will break her glasses at the exact time the plot demands that she must have them. -- Billy Catringer 04:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) "all the vaticans" - seems like there's finally another reference to the . Finn MacCool 09:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC Tiktoffen has the same delusion as too many other outsiders. That anyone can control the Castle. And, just like Oulbenmach, he seems to have forgotten the Jaegers. All the plotters miss the point. It's not who controls the Castle that determines who rules Mechanicsburgh. The town and the Jaegers follow the Heterodyne, which the Castle has recognised (by a test of blood). However, as we have seen, both the townspeople and the Jaegers have their own tests. And AndyAB99 12:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Tiktoffen needs Agatha alive because she is his lever over Castle Heterodyne and the Jagers. He who controls die Heterodyne, controls Der Kestle. The Castle's clanky mind at the mere mention of Agatha dying. -- Billy Catringer 04:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : I thought that Tiktoffen was deluded about any chance he had with Castle, too. But what if he's not? He might be a lot more competent than he appeared in the past, and actually capable of influencing the castle, Jägers, and townspeople. But how could he do that? And I wonder why he wants Agatha alive? 16:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :: the terms "wedding", "blood transfusion" and "body switching" come to mind. Finn MacCool 23:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) The Sons of Franklin might be a group of American ex-pats trying to find a way to return. But most likely, 80% of that list were just cool names to be used in this one instance. Donovan Ravenhull 13:36, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with you about The Sons of Franklin and add that it is likely much the same with The Downunders, but what do you make of the "Black Fleet?" Vanamonde von Mekkan's "volunteer" assistant, said something about a . Might they be one and the same? Enquiring minds want to know! -- Billy Catringer 04:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Most likely this is the same as the Dark Fleet mentioned here.Baby Rorschach 04:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Tickoffen had more experience with the castle than anyone , and realized he must have Agatha, if for no other reason than to have her tell the castle to open the treasure room. Agathahetrodyne 17:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ' : Good call, Agathaodyne! Good call.-- Billy Catringer 04:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page